A gamer's life
by The blue fIame
Summary: First he dies then he's life is turned into a video game,that was not expected.
1. Chapter 1:A new game

Chapter 1: A new game

A.N:hello people on the other side of the screen,so these is my first fanfic so I don't know if I'm any good at it,but we will see together,now the story is naruto's life as a video game you now the type, so let's begin with the first chapter of a gamers life

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Heavily demonic voice"

"Fox talking"

'Fox thinking'

Village's name

Jutsu

Flashback

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

It was a regular day in the village of the Leaf (konohagakure),The birds where chirping and the people where hustling to get to work,and all in all it looks like a normal day in konohagaku..oh wait there is a scream let's go check out.

As we get there we to see a boy of 7 years getting chased by a mob of civilians,as we get closer we see the boy who has golden sun kissed blonde hair and three whiskers like scares on either side of his cheeks, it was none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto know he had to escape from the civilians so he can service but before he know it there was searing pain the back of his head and then he hared them cheering that they finally killed the demon and all went black.

As he woke up he looked around him only to find wherever he is,is completely Black.

He sighed as he know from the searing pain that he is probably dead, after a couple seconds he saw Big bold white letters that said

continue

-Yes

-No

"Oh what a hard decision"naruto said sarcastically as he as he said"no"the world flashed and New text appeared

MENU

-NEW GAME

-LOAD

-OPTIONS

-QUIT

"Ok so before we rental a new game let's see the OPTIONS first"naruto said as he pressed the button that says options

OPTIONS

-HELP: OFF

-MAP: OFF

-CODEX: OFF

-BACK

"Ok now I know that someone was missing with my up there" naruto said frustrated as he tapped on help,map,and codex

OPTIONS

-HELP: ON

-MAP: ON

-CODEX: ON

-BACK

Satisfied he tapped back and then tapped new game, seconds later he was falling.


	2. Chapter 2:the game begins

Chapter 2: The game begins

An:hi I'm bac..(dodges gun shot)I can explain(dodges another gun shot) please don't kill me ok let me explain I been thinking about this fanfic for a long time because I don't know where I'm going with this timeline,and now I figured this fanfic out,so with out a further a do Let this chapter begin

And thanks to redwolf23456 for being the first reviewer

Chapter 2:the game begins

Naruto looked around him and saw a nine tailed fox attacking konohagakure,and than he heard a Voice startup to narrate what is happening.

"So I start a new game and it takes me back to the beginning of my life"Sighed naruto ,he looks around and he sees minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki,he was shocked to see who were actually his parents the yundaime and the red death,so he continued to watch as his parents sacrificed them selves by stepping in the way of the giant claw of the kyuubi.

He heard there final words to him as they were sealing the fox in to him he was crying at the end of it all he finally knew who his parents were and why he was so hated.

He looked at the sandaime hokage as he picked him up and took him to the hokage tower ware he discussed with the council what they should do with him he was afraid of course but he was certain he will at least survive to 7 years old.

They decided on announcing that he held the fox so he also found Out how that tidbit of information got out and he was angry with that decision as these were the geniuses of konoha even he knew that was a bad idea saying "hey look you know the fox that attacked and killed your loved ones he is Sealed in this kid so don't think he is the fox ok"and putting a sign saying he was the fox Reincarnated in red on his back.

As they were deciding there was something that caught his eye it was the forbidden scroll and he opened it and started to memorize so he can learn it later after he finished a window popped out

Congratulation

You have finished a Hidden quest

Objective

memorize the forbidden scroll

Reward

Add a Element to your game from any universe

Naruto looked shocked that there was Hidden quests so he looked at whet he can get

...

...

...

He was shocked at how many universes there is there was bleach,one piece,devil may cry, bloodborne,dragon ball,and a lot more,he started to read a lot of them until he got bored so shows the hardest one and the most unknown one,bloodborne.

He was interested so he Pressed on it then there was three options

Go to this universe ( you will replace the main antagonist of this universe and go back to your universe when the story of the main antagonist ends)

Note :you will go back to your original age when you go back and you will also keep any thing you get there

This will become your main universe with some of your original universe added in to it

Your original universe will stay and small Bitts of this universe will be added to it

He thought long and hard on it and final he decided on the first option as he can learn the forbidden scroll while he was there and come back to the same moment he went to it and come back with some stuff

As he Pressed it he's world flashed and he was suddenly on a bed and in a older body and an old man looking at him and said"Oh, yes... Paleblood... Well, you've come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of blood ministration. You need only unravel its mystery. But, where's an outsider like yourself to begin? Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own... But first, you'll need a contract..."

After he signed the contract he said "Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."

After that he woke up and looked around him,and his new body he saw to three things one a paper that reads"seek pale blood to ascend the Hunt"

Anther was a closed door behind him he tried to open it but to no avail

And finally stairs going down as he went down the stairs he heard growling when he was at the bottom he saw a huge dog shaped creature it hasn't seen him yet

'Ok if I run fast bye him I can get away no that is just asking to get killed will my only option is to kill it' thought naruto as he tried to kill the beast from behind it saw him and started to attack him so he evaded the attacks and got a few hits in but eventually he died his last thoughts wear " so this is how I die"

An:I hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait, and there is not going to be any updates for about 2-3 weeks because of Final exams sorry again

Flame out

Peace


	3. Chapter 3: awakening

Chapter 3: awakening

A.N:hi chapter 3 is up,so for questions you might have,yes naruto is going to be op,no he will not be naive or an idiot,for parings it is going to be a small Harem,no I will not tell you who they are,so don't forget to review and follow and favorite,so without a further a do Let this chapter begin.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Heavily demonic voice"

"Fox talking"

'Fox thinking'

Village's name

Jutsu

Flashback

As naruto woke up he looked around him to see he was in what looked like a sewer System and there were pipes on the ceiling,one was a small pipe filled with Blue liquid ,another was a medium size pipe filled with red liquid ,and finally a big pipe filled with black liquid.

He followed the biggest one to finally see a door,he could hear laughter form the other side which creep him out a bit ,he tried to open it but he fell on the floor from a big Shock wave,He heard laughter from the other side and someone saying not yet between Burst of laughter,it suddenly stopped as a creepy voice started to talk "but before you go let me give you a new power and a bit of advice first the power you will know when anything is lying to you and the advice whenever you're in your mind-scape all of your powers will be at max so have fun"after that the mysterious man continue to laugh,he tried to ask the man some questions but the man started again saying not yet between Bursts of laughter.

Hidden perk acquired.

Human lie detector.

Description:you will be able to tell when anyone is lying to you as you upgrade the perk you can detect other beings.

1/100 until leveling up.

He was shocked to say the least but he got over it quickly so he went back to where he was before, this time he decided to follow the smallest one when he got there he saw the pipe flowing in to a Huge lake,he Kneeled near the water as he ran his hand through the liquid he's eyes widened in shock as he started to Connect the dots the odd man saying mind-scape,mysterious blue water,And finally the red pipe.

This is probably he's mind,The blue water is he's chakra the red pipe is the kyuubi's chakra,but the odd man he couldn't figure him out it was so frustrating to not know.

Naruto sighed as he got up and steeled him self as he went to the kyuubi when he got there he didn't see a huge red fox what he saw was a woman crying with 9 tales and fox ears and she was very much naked that didn't disturb him much as he lives will lived in the red light district before he died so you get used to these kind of things but what disturbed him the most was that she was crying.

All of he's morals where telling him to go in there and hug her but He know this was the kyuubi and he was not an idiot to just go in there and Comfort her this might be a trick but he's morals won out as he found himself hugging her and comforting her "shhhh it ok don't cry it ok" naruto said trying to comfort her.

When kyuubi Felt naruto's arms around her she put her head on his shoulder and started saying sorry over and over again naruto was shocked as the kyuubi was saying sorry to him "why are you saying sorry?" naruto asked.

Kyuubi looked at him and explained that she was the reason for his horrible life"why did you attack the village?"naruto asked even if she was crying he needs to know why.

"I didn't mean to I..I...I was controlled"she says while she was crying,naruto looked at her knowing that she wasn't lying from the ability that the strange man gave him.

"Who controlled you?"now he was intrigued"madara uc...hiha "he was shocked madara uchiha was supposed to be dead and even then he would be in his hundreds and since he knows she's not lying he was in trouble.

"Ok kyuubi"she looks at him with her blood shot eyes as he deepens the hug"I forgive you kyuubi,none of this was your fault,there is nothing to apologize for" kyuubi when she heard him say that he forgives her,she put her head on his shoulder and started to say thank you and thank you over and over again.

"There is nothing for you to thank me for,now stop crying so we can get you in some clothes"said Naruto,Kyuubi looks at her self and starts blushing.

Naruto starts concentrating before his very eyes particles started to appear from her shoulders to her stomach and finally to her lags as kimono appeared it looked Beautiful,it was red in Color and was decorate with little kits.

"Now that's better you look beautiful in that kimono"naruto said smiling"thank you"she mumbled "now kyuubi I need to know your name I can't keep calling you by your title"

She looked at him shocked,nobody asked for her name the only ones that know her name was her family"my name is kurama" she said still in shock from some ask her name.

And cliffhanger sorry guys and gals for the long wait I just had a lot on my plate these past months.

I hoped you in enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review and follow and favorite.

Flame out

Peace.


End file.
